


Across The Room

by codename



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, ft some sns au, the classic passing notes fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename/pseuds/codename
Summary: Deciding it's the best time to confess, Ryujin attempts to pass a message to Lia. Her friends, in all their glory, get in the way.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 187





	Across The Room

**Author's Note:**

> writers block sucks so i'm free from the torture this was putting me in

ryujin: yeji <3

ryujin: if you see this and i know you did because i heard your phone buzz

ryujin: text me back

ryujin: YEJI

yeji: oh my god the whole CLASS could hear my phone

yeji: it wasn't on silent

yeji: what do you want now, i'm getting death stares

ryujin: THANK GOD

ryujin: i need you to help me confess to jisu

ryujin: i’ve got it all pla 

-

Ryujin The Idiot,

Our phones got taken away, I hope you’re happy. Also, I hope you enjoy our detention on Saturday. Please don’t put your phone out onto the table and then tell the teacher that you weren’t on it again.

Angrily,

Yeji

-

Yeji Most Beloved,

If I say I’m sorry, will you help me? It’s urgent.

Ryujin

-

Ryujin,

What are you guys doing passing notes in class? Did you not learn from your phones being taken away? 

Also, I’m slightly concerned you want to confess to Choi Jisu in the middle of class.

She is, after all, _the_ Choi Jisu, and you’re… you’re just Shin Ryujin. Isn’t doing it after class more convenient -- as in, does the prospect of not having another detention by passing notes in class not entice you?

You also suck for making me answer the question I had no answer for.

Lee Chaeryeong

P.S I am the vice-prefect.

-

Chaeryeongie,

Hey, bestie. Thank you for responding. I’m on my last thread here. Plus, didn’t the actual prefect Jisu give you the answer, like the angel she is?

That aside, can’t you just help me this once? I feel like if I don’t do it now I won’t be able to do it, like, ever.

Desperately,

Ryujin

-

Chaeryeong,

You said Ryujin’s aim is bad, and now I'm suffering at the hands of Ryujin’s poor throwing skills. Like, why did she make the note into a plane? Also, you can have this back, I’m not helping her.

Well, unless you tell me what she’s planning.

Yuna

P.S please tell me what’s happening <3

-

Yuna,

Your aim is just as bad.

But thank God, I thought Chaeryeong would help Ryujin and her love letter would end up sounding like some serious invitation into partnership instead. For now, we are saved.

That being said, Ryujin wants to confess to Jisu.

Yeji

-

Yeji,

SERIOUSLY?!

Seriously surprised,

Yuna

-

Yuna,

I feel left out with all this note passing, and it’s note passing sans the inconspicuity. Do you really think that the professor is that blind, and do you also forget you sit not so far in front of me, that I can see everything you do?

Sincerely,

Jisu

-

RYUJIN,

SHE’S PASSING A NOTE TO YUNA. CODE RED.

YEJI

-

Yeji,

It’s okay, Yuna just passed me the note. As long as Yuna doesn’t crumble under Jisu’s gaze, we’ll be fine, right?

Also, did your pen run out? I could read the message before I opened it because of the bold red mar

-

Yuna,

Now Ryujin had her message embarrassingly read out in front of the class, if you don’t tell me what’s going on, I’ll remove you from my guest list.

Lots of love,

Jisu

-

Ryujin,

Focus, dumbass.

Concerned for your grades,

Lee Chaeryeong

P.S Sorry for calling you dumbass.

-

Yeji,

I just wanted to say, Ryujin really sucks at throwing, and now she’s gone bright red because she got caught. Can’t she just send over the love letter now so we can get this over and done with? 

I’m not saying I’m slightly scared of the amount of folded papers that have accumulated on my desk, but I am. Jisu even threatened not letting me go to her party.

Considering betrayal,

Yuna

-

Yuna,

I’m sorry, but a desperate Ryujin is like catering for a baby. Can you please pass this Chaeryeong? She may be more serious than our actual class prefect but she actually has good love advice.

Which I strangely hate to admit.

Lovingly,

Yeji

-

Yeji,

Thank you for the compliment. 

Though, I believe you ‘hating to admit’ as such, cancels out the compliment. Nevertheless, I’ll accept it.

If I go off a whim, and while I watch Ryujin sharpen her pencil for the seventeenth time, she probably has too much to say she’s struggling to get it out. Tell her to write down what she likes about her and we can go from there.

This is a favour, not me willingly helping you.

Lee Chaeryeong

P.S Ryujin just sharpened her pencil for the eighteenth time now.

P.S.S. Tell her not to swipe all her shavings off her desk, does she have no consideration for the cleaners?

-

Yeji,

Why is Jisu looking at me? And why did Chaeryeong’s paper ball hit her head? None of the letters have reached me back, and now I’m sharpening pencils out of nervousness.

Chaeryeong is too preoccupied with writing down notes to give me a signal, and Yuna hasn’t looked back once, which is probably because Jisu sent her a threat that would damage her social life.

Stupid parties.

You’re my saviour, please fill me in.

Ryujin

-

Ryujin,

I think she’s reading what Chaeryeong wrote. In other words, if she wrote that you liked her in the letter, we’re screwed.

Awaiting her death,

Yeji

-

yuna: wait, why are we passing notes to each other?

chaeryeong: very good question, idk

yuna: that’s a first

yuna: well we have the privilege of our phones, look at these idiots scribbling on paper lol [video attachment]

chaeryeong: that’s actually pretty fu

-

Yuna,

Welcome to detention on Saturday, Yeji’s bringing snacks.

Ryujin

-

Ryujin,

Shut up, I don’t deserve this. Why does Chaeryeong have her volume on the highest, by **DEFAULT**?

Is sad because she’s missing Jisu’s party,

Yuna

-

Shin Ryujin,

I assume Chaeryeong hit the wrong person, because her profusely apologising in my general direction whenever the professor turned around suggested as much.

Thankfully, I have good aim. Why are you bugging Chaeryeong for help, on something so trivial at that? She was very stressed after becoming vice-prefect, so please don’t make it harder for her.

Also, please, keep your pencil shavings on the table so you can _at least_ put them in the bin at the end of class.

Sincerely,

Jisu

-

Yeji,

Oh my God, I think I got shot.

Currently dying,

Ryujin

-

Ryujin,

Period. You deserve that.

Yeji

-

Ryujin,

I’m just joking.

You’re not dying, so stop being so overdramatic. Just send her something back.

Annoyed because she has a detention,

Yeji

-

To ~~Miss Choi Jisu~~ , our ~~lovely~~ class prefect, Choi Jisu,

~~Salutations.~~

Greetings.

I apologise for annoying Chaeryeong, she just happened to be the best person for what I need at the moment. I’m also sorry that she got into trouble, that’s also my fault. I’m also really, really sorry that this note passing fiasco has made its way into your ~~educational improvement period,~~ ~~academic success ensurance time,~~ study time.

Anyways, what I’m trying to say is, **sorry**.

Apologetically,

Shin Ryujin

-

Ryujin,

Oh my God, what was that letter? I almost cringed myself to death.

I passed it onto Jisu for you.

Please, just plagiarise an apology letter from the internet next time.

Yuna

-

Shin Ryujin,

I didn’t ask, but apology accepted.

Jisu

P.S I respect your need to exaggeratingly state that you’re sorry, and I’m flattered by your politeness, but next time you want to emphasise something, just underline it. I don’t want ink on my hand again.

-

Ryujin,

I can’t believe I’m sending you this, but did you ask her yet?

Genuinely curious,

Lee Chaeryeong

-

Chaeryeong,

No, but Yeji ended up passing me the note that was meant for me earlier. And Yuna called my apology cringy, which I completely disagree with, and if you ask to see it, I will still decline. And it’s not because it’s cringy.

Totally not cringy.

If I state what I like about Jisu now, can you help me?

We’re in the music club together, which is honestly a bit mind-blowing. I mean, Yuna convinced me to join because she needed a friend, and I didn’t expect to go down the route of being paired up with her for the school’s talent show and then having to watch her sing incredibly embarrassing love lyrics to me while I played piano, which evolved into this stupid crush.

Also, that one time I accidentally took her pen and then gave it to her a week later only for her to have bought another one, and that week I spent deliberating my death because she uses that pen all the time, right? That stupidly cute octopus that shakes whenever she writes, and she writes _a lot_ , so it shakes just as much. I thought my reckoning was near. (Though technically I wouldn’t mind it coming from her. Just saying.)

Oh, and she’s a really good dancer. The musical we’re doing this year, I get to teach everyone the dance. She stays behind after school to practice, which is even more of a burden considering she’s the lead actress. You know, I leave a banana milk there everytime and it’s always gone before she steps foot in the practice room. Which is incredibly annoying. I can only express my feelings through that cheap banana milk from the convenience store across the road.

This got incredibly long, sorry,

Ryujin

-

Ryujin,

Hey, I steal the banana milk, btw. It’s my favourite.

I also have work to do, so I didn’t read all of it and just passed it to Jisu. Happy girlfriending.

Lee Chaeryeong

-

Chaeryeong,

_[scribbles]_

Is actually, truthfully, currently dying,

Ryujin

-

Chaeryeong,

WHAT HAPPENED?

In capitals because no one tells me anything anymore,

Yuna

-

Chaeryeong,

WHAT DID YOU DO, WHY IS RYUJIN MALFUNCTIONING IN THE DISTANCE?

A concerned bystander,

Yeji

-

Ryujin,

I’m confused.

Are you asking me out?

Jisu

...

...

...

Jisu,

Hi, sorry I took so long to respond.

Yes?

Ryujin

-

Yeji,

Look at Ryujin’s face, she’s gone bright red lol.

Since most of our phones got taken away, I’m imprinting that face into my memory forever.

Yuna

-

Ryujin,

Are you seriously asking _me_ to affirm _your_ feelings?

Still confused,

Jisu

...

...

...

Jisu,

 ~~I don't know.~~ ~~I think so.~~

Maybe?

Ryujin

~~P.S I’m sorry I’m malfunctioning right now.~~

-

Ryujin,

Well, the letter was sweet. Thank you for that.

Jisu

-

Hwang Yeji,

Is she ever going to write back or is she going to keep her head glued to the desk for the remainder of class?

Jisu

-

Jisu,

Hey, she’s currently trying to process Chaeryeong’s _happy girlfriending_ comment. She’ll be back soon.

Yeji

...

...

...

Jisu,

I LIKE YOU.

Ryujin

-

Ryujin,

Well. Taken aback by surprise is an understatement.

I’ll make sure Chaeryeong doesn’t steal that banana milk next time, if you’ll still leave it there for me.

Jisu

-

Ryujin,

Did you just get a _Jisu-way_ of saying she likes you back?

Jealous of the girlfriending,

Yeji

**Author's Note:**

> this is the silliest thing i’ve ever done


End file.
